Eggman and Sonic Unleashed
by DarkSS
Summary: Eggman is going to use Sonic to take over the world during a vacation trip where the X-Tornado have been crushed. Can Tails and the others stop Eggman in time and recovered Sonic back to normal? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Holiday Planned Disaster

**Chapter 1: A Holiday Planned Disaster**

After searching for the chaos emerald and battling Dr Eggman, Sonic and his friends are discussing about a vacation trip plan in Tails's Workshop.

"Hey Sonic! Do you have any idea on where we should go for our vacation?" Amy asked Sonic excitedly.

"I don't have any." Sonic replied.

" I think we can go to Ice palace for our vacation." Tails suggested.

"Ice Palace?" Cream asked.

"I never heard of this place before." Amy answered.

"Neither do I" Shadow answered too.

"What!? You guys never heard of this place?" Tails said sadly.

"Never before" Rouge answer.

Amy turned her head to asked Sonic who was lying on the sofa.

"Hey Sonic! Do you know where is Ice Palace?" Amy asked.

"I thought you were discussing this topic with Tails and the others, why in the end you turned and asked me?" Sonic replied.

"Can't I asked you Sonic!" Amy said angrily.

"Stop this quarrlled Amy!" Tails persuaded Amy.

"This is non of your business Tails" Amy said in anger.

"Amy?!" Tails whispered.

Shadow looked away and said "A fight have started again."

"So you have nothing to said already Tails." Amy said evily.

"Stop this noneness Amy!"Sonic get up of the sofa and shouted.

"How dared you shouted at me Sonic!" Amy yelled back.

"Why don't I dared! You are not even my mother or father, so why can't I shout at you?" Sonic said angrily.

"Sonic, Amy please stop this quarrelling!" Tails persuaded.

"I already said it is non of your business Tails!" Amy talk back.

"Amy stop it! How could you talk back Tails?" Sonic shouted.

"If you can talk back me then why can't I do it to Tails" Amy said and tears of drop started to roll down her cheeks.

"Sonic, I really disappointed in you!" Amy said while crying as she run out of the door. Cream ran out and chase after Amy too.

Sonic turned around and walked into Tails relaxing room in anger. When Tails was about to called Sonic, he saw him heading to his relaxing room. Tails run after Sonic and head inside while Shadow, Rouge, Cosmo and Knuckles go back to where they were just now. Tails knocked on the door and Sonic looked up.

"Go out Tails, let me be alone." Sonic tell Tails.

"Sonic, you went too far with Amy just now." Tails said.

"I know." Sonic replied.

"Then why do you still do it Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know! Please Tails, just leave me alone!" Sonic wanted to shout it out.

"Sonic, clamed down. Stop shouting." Tails said softly.

Tails is trying to clamed Sonic down after the quarrel with Amy. Meanwhile, at Amy and Cream side, Amy is still running and Cream is trying to catch up with Amy by telling her to stopped but Amy just won't listen until she begin to feel tired and stopped near a tree. Cream was almost breathless when she catch up with Amy.

"Amy, how di...did you run so fast suddenly and made me can't catch up with you?" Cream asked.

Amy just closed her eyes and did not answer Cream question. Cream felt sad for Amy that Sonic actually shouted at her and she went forward to sit beside Amy.

"Amy, don't be so sad." Cream said in a sad feeling.

"How can I not be sad! This is the first time Sonic shouted at me. he never did this to me before but he did it just now." Amy said while crying.

"Amy don't cry. I sure Sonic have some reason on why he scold you." Cream said tyring to clam Amy down.

"You think so?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I sure of it." Cream answered.

"Come on Amy! Let head back to Tails's Workshop and see what Sonic had to said."Cream said.

"Ok" Amy repiled.

At Tails's workshop

Sonic was slowing claming down and Tails began talking again.

"Sonic, I think you should apologised to Amy when she come back." Tails said.

"Ok, I listened to you." Sonic replied.

Outside of the relaxing room, the four friends are also discussed about the problem with Sonic and Amy. After a long discussion, the door flung opened. They looked up and saw Amy and Cream.

"Amy! You back." Cosmo said excitedly.

Sonic and Tails heard the conversation outside of the room and went out to check it.

"Amy!?" Sonic said softly.

"Amy, go into the Sonic and have a nice chat with Sonic. Go on!" Cream said.

Amy and Sonic walked into the relaxing room and started talking. Tails and the others are quitely listen to their conversation.

"Amy, I am really very sorry for what I did to you just now, but I really did not mean it." Sonic explained.

"I understand Sonic. I know it all along." Amy said.

"You meaned it Amy!?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic! I mean it." Amy replied.

"Amy!" Sonic run toward Amy and hugged her tightly.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

_Chapter 2 coming soon._

I am so sorry that this Chapter does not have any adventure but I promised that next Chapter, there will be.  
Adventure started at the next Chapter to the end.


	2. Chapter 2: A nightmare for Cosmo

**Chapter 2: A nightmare for Cosmo**

"Oh Sonic! I love you very much." Amy said excitedly.

"Me too, Amy." Sonic said.

Tails and the others bang open the door and shouted excitedly. They have been standing outside the door and listening to their conversation since Sonic and Amy closed the door shut. Sonic and Amy were both shocked to see them banging in to the room and they quickly unhugged each other with their cheeks red.

"Who asked all of you to bang the door and come in Tails?" Sonic asked Tails and the others still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh Sonic! I see you finally commited your real feeling to Amy." Tails make fun of him.

"Congratulated!" The other friends of Sonic said except Shadow who does want to get involved or they have to have a fight again.

"Hey, stop it! You all making me feel embarrassed.

"Look! Sonic cheeks is red." Cream said.

"Stop it please! Don't make fun of me and Amy." Sonic said in shy.

"Ok, Ok. We all go out and you two may continue." Tails said in excitement.

"Tails...You..." Sonic said in embarrassed..

"It all your fault Sonic. Look! They making fun of us now." Amy exclaimed.

"I don't mind whatever they said as long as we both love each other and there is nothing to be shy of." Sonic replied.

Amy looked at Sonic eyes and almost cry. Tears of drop started to roll down her cheeeks.

"What wrong Amy? You crying." Sonic said in a caring feeling toward Amy.

"It nothing. I am just so touch Sonic! You really care about me!" Amy said and started runing toward Sonic and hugged him tightly.

**Outside the relaxing room...**

"I am so happy that Sonic finally commited his feeling to Amy." Tails said happily.

"Ya, it sure is. I am so happy for Amy." Cream said.

"Can't we get back to the discussion about the trip now better than discussing about Sonic and Amy?" Shadow complaint.

"What wrong Shadow? Are you jealous?" Knuckles asked.

"Why would I be jealous? They is nothing to be jealous of!" Shadow replied to Knuckles.

"Then why did you want us to talk about the trip so rushing?" Cosmo asked Shadow.

"I am boring about this topic so I want to talk about the trip better than this." Shadow answered.

"Ok, if you said so Shadow. Let get back to the real topic!" Tails said.

"I thought we already decided where to go already Tails" Cosmo asked.

"That right! I almost forget what I said. Then that is setter. We going to Ice Palace!" Tails said out a loud.

After Tails shouted out where they should go, Sonic and Amy come out of the room.

"So, we really is going to Ice Palace tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"That right Sonic!" Tails answered.

"Ok then! It is already very late now so I guess we have to stayed for the night here and tomorrow will be a bit easy to gather. So Tails, do you have enough bed for all of us?" Sonic asked.

"I think so. Let me go and count!" Tails said and run into the relaxing room and count the number of beds he has. After a few minutes, Tails came running out of the room.

"There is two beds sort Sonic." Tails said.

"I guess I have to sleep on the sofa and Shadow will share it with me too." Sonic said.

"I guess you ready have to do this Sonic. Ok then, GOODNIGHT!" Tails said to everyone one and they replied back to him.

All of Sonic friends went to where they supposed to sleep and have a goodnight sleep. An hour have already past by, Sonic is still wide awake in the sofa. He sit up and walk toward the window.

"It just 7 hours to go before the others wake up and get ready but I feel like something is going to happen on our trip. Why do I have sure feeling? Stop think Sonic and go back to sleep!" Sonic talked to himself.

He walked back to the sofa and lied down on it. Sonic have tried very hard to sleep but he can't. He just keep on have the feeling of something bad is going to happened. He have no choice but to go and have his late night run. Sonic stand up and walked quietly to the door as he does not want to waked anyone up. He quietly opened the door and closed the door when he was out of Tails's Workshop and run away. After a few hours have past, in Tails's Worshop, Cosmo is having a bad dream. Cosmo waked up from the dream by shouted and waked everyone up except Shadow who nearly can't heard anything as he was in the living room. Everyone in the relaxing room was surprised to heard Cosmo screamed at this late night. Tails walked toward her and calm her down.

"What wrong Cosmo? Why are you shouting so loudly?" Tails asked her in a caring manner.

"A dream?" This is what Cosmo said.

"Huh...? What dream?" Tails asked her in a confused.

"It nothing. I am so sorry that I woke you guys up. I am really fine, don't worried about me." Cosmo said still thinking of it.

"Are you really very sure Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Cosmo replied.

"Ok, called me up if something happened again." Tails said.

They all went back to sleep then. Cosmo lied down still in a fear of what the dream is about. But after a few minutes have past, they all feel asleep including Cosmo, herself.

Morning have come by in a speed. Soon 7am have already reached and everyone waked up. Amy was the first to go out of the relaxing room to wake Sonic and Shadow up. When she wanted to called Sonic and Shadow to waked up, she saw that Sonic and Shadow was not on the sofa.

"Where did those two go in the early morning?" Amy mumbled to herself.

"Sonic, where are you? Shadowww...?" Amy called out.

"What wrong Amy? Why are you shouted for Sonic and Shadow in the early morning?" Tails come out of the room and asked.

"Sonic and Shadow are not on the sofa when I come out." Amy explained.

"What!? Where could Sonic and Shadow go?" Tails said.

"That is what I am asking you Tails!" Amy answered.

"Amy, you go and look for Sonic and Shadow while I called the others up to asked them for help."

"Ok!" Amy replied.

Amy opened the front door and saw Shadow standing outside.

"Heyy Shadow, you are here. You know we are lookung for you and Sonic. Huh? Where is Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea. When I woke up at 6am, Sonic was already not on th sofa so how could I know the answer." Shadow answered.

"Then where did Sonic go?" Amy wondered.

Suddenly, a big wind come by. It was a blue hedgehog none other than Sonic.

"Hey! Good morning Amy!" Sonic said.

"Where did you been Sonic? Shadow said he did not saw you when he woke up at 6am." Amy questioned Sonic.

"I was already out when the time was 1.30am." Sonic explained.

"Until now Sonic?" Amy asked.

"That right!" Sonic answered.

"You mean you did not sleep at all, Sonic? Don't you feel exhausted?" Amy said in a caring feeling to Sonic.

"It been a long day so I guess I'm a little tired." Sonic said.

**_End of Chapter 2._**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Captive

**Chapter 3: Taken Captive**

"Sonic." Amy feel annoyed.

"Hey Amy!" Tails shouted as he come out of the door with everyone one else to look for Sonic but Sonic have already come back.

"Sonic? You back. Finally! We all almost go and look for you." Tails said.

"Sorry about it." Sonic replied.

Sonic and the others went into the Tails's Workshop and started preparing all the things they needed for this trip. Amy, Cream and Cosmo get the food ready while Sonic and the rest packed up the bag they have to take. After an hour, they are done with the packing. They put all the stuffs in the X-Tornado and headed for Ice Palace. On the X-tornado, Cosmo is still thinking about the dream she had last night. Without paying much attention except for thinking about the dream, Cosmo does not even realised that Tails have called her many times.

"Cosmo...Cosmo...Cosmo?" Tails called out to her many times but with no reply.

Tails turned his head back while driving and called Cosmo as loud as he can again. Cosmo suddenly came out of the dream in a confuse.

"Who calling me?" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, are you ok?" Tails asked her.

"Tails...? I'm fine. LOOK OUT, Tails!" Cosmo shouted.

Tails turned back his head to the front and saw that they were going to banged to a wall just a few centermeter ahead. Tails tried to pull to a stop but it too late. They have crushed into the wall and lost out of control. Amy and the others went screaming loudly as they are falling.

Sonic and Shadow was both the first to dropped to the ground as they were outside of the X-Tornado and as the wind was too big, they can't hold much long and let go of their hand. The X-Tornado crush fast to the ground as Tails and the others fainted with injuried all over.

Eggman just happened to see the X-Tornado coming down and he think that this was the right time to captured Sonic and the others so he went forwards to them to make sure Sonic and the others have already fainted before a attack suddenly blown him away. After making sure of that, he immediately contact decob and becob to send roboots here to carry them to his base. All the robots arrived in a few minutes and Eggman ordered the robots to carry Sonic and his friends to his base. The robots take his order and send them to his base.

After a few days...

Sonic came around. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt excruciating pain shoot into his legs and arms and bruise is all over him. He looked down and realized why; he was chained to the wall. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hehehe" A chuckling sound came from the shadows behind him. The noise seemed to bounce off the walls and come at him from all angles.

Sonic focused his eyes, trying to see the owner of the sound. "Who are you?!" He demanded, his eyes searching the tiny room. "You can't hide from me forever!" Sonic snarled.

When no other sound would reach his ears, he sighed impatiently. "Fine! Stay out of sight! See if I care. I happen to like being here, all by myself. What I would really hate is if you were blasting music in my ears!" He lied, hoping he would at least get a response.

Still, there was silence.

Sonic groaned and tried one more time. "At least you didn't take away my shoe, because I have things in there that would help me escape and get AWAY!!!" Sonic screamed at the wall. Although having his shoes taken away would have been bad because he couldn't run very fast without protection for his feet, there wasn't really anything inside of them.

Sonic waited. Nothing. He growled in anger. Before he could lie some more, behind him came another low chuckle, like the first.

Sonic whipped his head around. "Who are you? Come out here so I can look at you! Why are you hiding?!"

The chuckle grew louder, "But I have nothing to hide" Eggman said as he came out from the shadows. He moved so he stood right in front of Sonic, still chuckling.

As soon as Sonic looked at him, he smiled; not an evil smile but a smile two friends would share. "You see! I saved you after the crush of the X-Tornado." Eggman stopped and doubled over in laughter.

Sonic glared at him, "What are you talking about?!"

Eggman stood up; his shoulders still shaking, and a huge smile on his face. "Don't tell me you forget what had happened days ago, Sonic the hedgehog?" He added when he saw the puzzled look on Sonics face. Sonic try to refresh what had happened on that day and he started to remembered.

Sonic looked at a loss for words, the expression on his face wouldn't of been more shocked if Eggman had said "You took me here after I fainted!"

Eggman looked fiendishly pleased. "That right."

The surprise on Sonic's face turned to anger. "How can you do this!" He growled.

Eggman laughed, a lud booming sould that bounced off the walls, "What are you going to do? If I remember correctly, you're chained to a wall, and I have the emeralds! But if you behave, I MIGHT let you live, but you must be good."

"You took the chaos emerald away from me." Sonic snarled.

Eggman smiled sweetly as if Sonic had just called him his best friend, "Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners? Oh wait, I forgot, even your parents didn't want you! Silly me! And always remember you idiot, I could have killed you at any time, but I haven't, yet"

Sonic growled, showing off his sharp white teeth.

Eggman quickly moved his right hand out of biting range. By all means, he was NOT afraid of Sonic, but he had learned the hard( and painful) way Sonic was a deadly fighter when provoked.

"Oh well", Eggman said as he turned away and pressed a button on the wall. "I guess I will just have to teach you a few manners. After all, you've been in my house for quite a while and I haven't been able to show you my hospitality"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Over my dead body!" He coated his words in poison and spat them at Eggman.

"Funny you should mention that, because that's just what I had in mind."

Sonic's eyeridges raised in confusion. "I beg your pardon?" He said slowly, as if speaking to a moron.

Eggman smirked. "Yes. You see, your friends aren't coming to save you. You are all alone.

Sonic rolled his eyes, Eggman could be so dense sometimes! "Dont you know anything, you moron? Tails will come! I know that."

Eggman turned away. My dear Sonic! That is where you are wrong. Like always." He added under his breath and then started to leave. "Oh well, you will be finding this out for yourself soon. Maybe in a few months, when you are still here, and no one has come to save you≈not even start to wonder where you are≈youll find everything I said was right."

Sonic narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And you know this how? How do you know that they not going to wonder where I am? That they won't wonder where I went and they won't trace it to you and go look for me and find me here? Tell me how you know this, you dumb, dirty rotten, sick" His fury blinded him and cut off his words. He shook the chains as hard as he could, fire burning in his emerald green eyes.

Eggman waited for Sonic to calm down before he reached out and took Sonic's chin in his hands (while keeping them out of biting range). When they were eye to eye, he spoke softly, I know, because they are also being closed up in one of my jail too."

**_End of Chapter 3._**


	4. Chapter 4: Take Over

**Chapter 4: Take Over**

"How can you do this Eggman?" Sonic said in anger.

"Why can't I do this Sonic? If I do it now, no one will be able to stop me from conquring the world and Eggman Land will finally come to me." Eggman replied.

"How can you...What are you going to do with us?" Sonic asked.

"I am going to used you to take over the world and together we will conqured the world and after that, you will listen to my order and killed all of your friends." Eggman explained followed by a laugh.

"How can you do this to me, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"It because you are my enemy and so I have to let you join me and we will conqured the world together." Eggman laugh and began to called in Shadow Android with a box in his hand.

"Shadow!?..." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic. That is not Shadow but is one of my creation called Shadow Android." Eggman tried to explained to Sonic.

"Shadow Android?!" Sonic wonder and suddenly, he began to notice that there is a box in his hand. "What is that box?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you mean this. This box contain a type of gases which make someone passed out when they breath in and now, i am going to do it on you so that I can inserted a chip that allowed me to take control of you blue hedgehog and you will do as I said." Eggman explained.

"Now, Shadow Android. Opened this box when I went out of the room so that the gases can separated into the different corner of this room. Once you finish it, come out of the room and looked for me.

"Yes Doctor." Shadow android replied.

Eggman began to turned his body around and walked out of the room. Sonic and Shadow Android just watched him do it and that was when Shadow Android started to opened the box to let the gases scarace around the room. Sonic just closed his eyes to think of a way to escape but it was too late. The gases have sacrace around all the corner of the room very quickly and that was when shadow Android started to run out of the room and closed the door. Sonic head started to feel drizzled and his eyes vision was blur all of the suddenly then he passed out.

After a few minutes, Eggman ordered Shadow Android to bring Sonic over to him so that he can inserted the chip and take over control of Sonic body. Finally, his wish was about to come true. Shadow Android heard his ordered andhe walked out of Eggman control room towards his next venue, the room that Sonic was in. When he reached there, he opened all the chained and began to carried Sonic to Dr Eggman but the most important thing was that, he have to checked that Sonic have really fainted before a suddenly attacked from Sonic would blast his Doctor away. After making sure of that, he carried Sonic straight away to Dr Eggman to let him inserted the chip.

Finally, Shadow Android bring Sonic to Eggman and he started puting the chip into Sonic head. Blood slowly flowed out beside Sonic. It was done now. Eggman have fully control Sonic body with his computer conected to the chip. He can finally use Sonic to take over the world and build Eggman Land.

**_End of Chapter 4._**

* * *

This Chapter is a bit too short but please reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Out!

**Chapter 5: Out!**

As for Tails and the others are in the jail of Eggman base, they have not even notice that Sonic have already been control by Eggman. Tails slowly opened his eyes and sit up. There was a ache on his head. he use his hand to touch it.

"What was that? It hurt!" Tails said as his hand touch the bruise.

He looked around and saw that everyone was here except Sonic.

"Where is Sonic? shadow was here so Sonic must be here too but where is he?" Tails said and that was when Shadow waked up.

Tails run towards Shadow and help him up.

"Thanks Tails!" Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow, I thought you and Sonic are together when you both fall so where Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sonic not here?" Shadow answered.

"No. I looked around everywhere but I see everyone here except Sonic." Tails replied.

Shadow started to turned curious and looked around too. He did not see Sonic either.

"Where are we right now?" Shadow turned his head and asked Tails.

"I have no idea too. I woke up and saw we are already in here." Tails replied.

Suddenly, the door of the main jail door opened. A shadow was formed shortly then. Tails and Shadow was both shocked to see a familiar looking Face, Dr Eggman.

"Well, looked like you two have already wake up." Eggman said.

"What do you want Eggman? Why did you closed us in here? And where Sonic?" Tails asked Eggman a lot of question.

"Mine, you sure is impatient." Eggman replied.

"Cut it out Eggman! Tell us where Sonic is." Shadow shouted.

"I have no idea."Eggman answered.

"Quit it Eggman! I know you also closed Sonic up. Hand Sonic over now, or else..." Tails said in a angry voice.

"Or else what, you little fox? Eggman said.

"No matter how you asked me, I will give you the same answer. I have no idea where Sonic is." Eggmann replied and leave.

"Shadow, do you believe what Eggman said that he did not know where Sonic is." Tails asked.

Shadow just stayed there and did not replied Tails. "Shadow...?" Tails called.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Did you heard what I saying?" Tails said.

"Of course I have, I just thinking of a solution." Shadow replied.

"What solution?" Tails asked in curiousity.

"On how to get out of here so we can find Sonic." Shadow answered.

So you really believe what Eggman have said that he did not see Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yes. We have to tried to wake the others up now." Shadow said.

"Why do we have to do it now Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I have to warped chaos control out of here together with you guys or I can leave myself." Shadow replied.

"Ok Shadow, let called them up." Tails said and run towards Cosmo first to wake her up.

"Cosmo, wake up." Tails called.

Cosmo slowly began to opened his eyes and Tails run towards the others. And so, Shadow and Tails called all of the others up in a few minutes.

"What going on Tails? Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"We are in Eggman base,, so Shadow have decided to use chaos control to help us get out." Tails replied.

"Where Sonic?" Amy aske Tails.

"Ya, where is he Tails?" Knuckles added on.

"I have no idea too. I woke up and have not seen his already but I guess he have escape." Tails said in a sadly voice.

"Stop this chatting and let get out of here first!" Shadow shouted.

"OK!" Everyone replied.

Shadow took out the chaos emerald and shouted: "Chaos Control".

**_End of Chapter 5._**


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic the destroyer

**Chapter 6: Sonic the destroyer**

A bright light was shine and some passers-by looked at it in curious of what was that. Tails and the others been teleport outside Sonic's house. They were very surprised that many on-lookers is looking at them. Tails quickly take out a key to opened Sonic's house door and went in. Tails closed the door after that.

"Shadow, why did you teleport us here?" Tails asked.

"I was wondering if we can find Sonic at home so I use chaos control and come here. But it seem that Sonic is not at home. Guess we come at the wrong time." Shadow said.

"Where could Sonic be?" Tails wondered feeling very worried.

"Don't worried Tails. I sure Sonic is fine." Cosmo said trying to calmed Tails down a bit.

"I hoped so." Tails replied.

Tails walked towards the window and looked up. "Sonic where are you?" He think.

**At Eggman base...**

Sonic slowly to opened his eyes and looked around. Dr Eggman saw that Sonic is finally awake and walked up to him.

"You finally wake up Sonic. From now you will listen to my ordered and do as I told you." Eggman instructed.

"Yes doctor." Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic, go to the city now and destroyed it so that I can build my Eggman Empire." Eggman ordered.

"Yes doctor." Sonic answered and run off at supersonic speed.

"Looked like my Eggman Empire is finally come! Now to gathered all my robots to help Sonic up." Eggman said to himself.

Sonic run to the city at his full speed and just right, he pass his house and that was when Tails saw it.

"Sonic...?" Tails said.

"What did you said Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"I saw Sonic run pass." Tails explained.

"You must be very worried for Sonic and your eyes is playing a trick on you." Knuckles said.

"It is not knuckles. I really saw Sonic. I better go after him." Tails answered and he run out of the house and fly off.

"What up with Tails, knuckles?" cosmo asked.

"He said he saw Sonic running pass the window." Knuckles explained.

"Ok then. Come on guys, let go after him." Shadow said.

They all run out of the house and go after Tails. Tails flying high above saw the city somehow being destroy but he can't missed Sonic and he suddenly thought that Sonic would always help up if someone is in trouble so he flew off to the city. To his surprised, he saw that it was Sonic who was destroying the city.

"How can this be? Sonic destroying the city. This is impossible!" Tails thought.

**_End of Chapter 6._**


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow hurt

**Chapter 7: Shadow Hurt**

"I better go and stop Sonic." Tails said to himself.

Tails fly to where Sonic was and landed. just as he was trying to stop Sonic, Eggman blocked him way.

"Eggman!? So you are the one behind this." Tails shouted.

"It sure is Tails!" Eggman replied.

"Let Sonic go Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"Why should I listen to you, you little fox kid?" Eggman said.

"I not a kid Eggman! Leave Sonic alone or you be sorry!" Tails yelled.

"Ok, I let you see who is the one to be sorry." Eggman said.

"Sonic!" Eggman called.

Sonic immediately stopped destroying the city and headed back to Eggman.

"What can I do for you Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Killed this little fox!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes doctor." Sonic replied.

Tails was feeling so frightened at that moment and does not have time to think of escape. Sonic walked up to Tails and he slowly move back.

"Son...Sonic? I am Tails, don't you remembered?" Tails said in a frigtened voice.

Just as Sonic was going to charge his spining at Tails, Shadow come out and blocked him.

"Shadow!?" Tails called.

"Leave Tails!" Shadow said.

"No, I won't." Tails replied.

"Hurry up! I can't hold him back much long." Shadow shouted.

"Ok." Tails replied back sadly.

Just as Sonic stopped his spinning (as he was very weak), Eggman took out a laser gun and shot Shadow. Tails turned his back and was shocked. "SHADOW!" Tails shouted loudly.

Sonic fell down to the gound and fainted. Sonic followed closed behind as he was feeling extremely weak. Eggman saw that and said "Sonic!" He then carried Sonic and take off back to his base. Tails immediately run towards Shadow after he left.

"Oh no! Shadow was hurt because of me. I should have listen to Knuckles in the first place." Tails said and suddenly someone called him from behind. It was Amy and the others.

"What wrong with Shadow, Tails?" Amy asked in shocked.

"He was shot because he wanted to saved me." Tails explained.

"Then, let not waste anymore time. Let send his back to your workshop Tails." Knuckles said and run up to carried Shadow and Tails and the others followed closed behind.

**_End of Chapter 7._**


	8. Chapter 8: Tails plan to rescue Sonic

**Chapter 8: Plan to rescue Sonic**

Tails was in his workshop in the relaxing room helping Shadow to clear his wound while Knuckles and the others is outside talking about something very important.

"As for what Tails said, Sonic have been control by Eggman." Knuckles said.

"What are we going to do then?" Amy asked feeling worried.

"We have to changed Sonic back but it seem like Eggman has made Sonic powerful, even Shadow can't defeat him now." Knuckles said in a disappointed voice.

"There must be a way!" Tails voice make everyone turn around to face him.

Amy run towards Tails and asked: "Is Shadow ok?"

"He fine now Amy. Don't you worried." Tails answered.

After Tails finish his words, Amy run into the room to see Shadow. Tails and the others looked in surprised at Amy and wonder when did she care for Shadow so much.

"What wrong with Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. But it seem like she really care very much about Shadow than Sonic now." Tails replied.

"So Tails, do you have any idea to save Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I still don't have any but I sure if we think hard, we will be able to save Sonic." Tails answered.

"Tails right! We can save Sonic if we think hard together." Cosmo said in confident.

"Ok, then. Let think about a plan now!" Rouge said.

They sat down there and think for the plan a few minutes. Amy was still in the relaxing room taking care Shadow.

"I got it!" Tails shouted suddenly which made everyone in shocked.

"You don't to shouted so sudden. It scared us!" Knuckles complained.

"Sorry Knuckles. I was just too excited and can't wait to tell you guys." Tails said.

"So what is the plan Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"It like this. We wait until Shadow wake up and asked him if he want to saved Sonic together with. If he want, he will save Sonic from where Eggman close Sonic up and we will distracted Eggman and his robots attention so that Shadow can rescue Sonic without any trace by using chaos control. What do you guys think?" Tails asked.

"Quite good! Ok then, let wait for Shadow to wake up!" Knuckles replied.

**_End of Chapter 8._**

**_

* * *

_**

Is Tails's plan going to work? Will they be able to save Sonic? Read and find out. Please Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow's Rescue Mission

**Chapter 9: Shadow's Rescue Mission**

After a few hours, Shadow slowly began to open his eyes and looked around. He was shocked to see Amy facing her back on him. When Amy turned around, she was very happy that Shadow had woke up.

"Shadow, you finally woke up! We were worried about you." Amy whispered softly to Shadow.

"How long have I been pass out?" Shadow asked and Amy told him nicely.

"You have fainted for about 4 hours."

"Oh really? I actually fainted that long and Amy, you being taking care of me right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow. After Tails have clear the wound for you, I am always beside you, taking care of you." Amy replied.

"Why are you doing all these for me?" Shadow asked.

"Well I...I...I am beginning to fall in love with you Shadow."

"What did you said?" Shadow said in a shocked voice. "It can't be. I thought you love Sonic."

"Use to be but not now. I am really falling in love with you Shadow. I don't know how to explain, it just that I somehow lost feeling for Sonic." Amy explained. "Don't take that in mind Shadow not until we save Sonic." Amy said and then she began to called out Tails and the others. "Tails! Shadow have already wake up."

Tails and the others heard Amy called and began running to her.

"Shadow, you finally wake up! We need your help very urgently." Tails said.

"What help?" Shadow asked.

"To rescue Sonic. We have a plan and now we need you to save him. It like this Shadow." Tails then begin to tell Shadow about the plan. "You got it shadow?"

"Yes, but are you sure this is going to work?"

"It worth a try, isn't it?"

"Ok then. Let go now!" Shadow said.

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge begin to head off to Eggman's base leaving Cream, Cheese and Cosmo behind since they are not strong enough to help out. Shadow and the others four run past all the trees to Eggman's base. When they reached, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and rouge went up to distract Eggman robots and Shadow just stayed aside and walked them battle the robots and make their way in. After a few minutes, Shadow took out a chaos emerald and cause chaos control to where Sonic was. He landed just right in front of Sonic and tried to free him. When he was doing that, someone fired laser behind him. Shadow fall to the ground and struggle to looked behind to find out who had shot him. To his surprised, it was a familiar looking face--Shadow Android.

**_End of Chapter 9._**

* * *

Will Shadow sucessed in saving Sonic or will he get killed by Shadow Android? And will Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge get out of Eggman's base or will they go down in defeat and end up losing their life? Find out next on Eggman and Sonic Unleashed!


	10. Chapter 10: Going Into A Trap!

**Chapter 10: Going into a trap!**

Shadow and Shadow Android looked at each other face to face thinking of a fight to knock out their oppenent.

"What do you want Shadow Android?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it looked like you know who I am Shadow. And you should probably know what I am here for. The Doctor have order me to keep an eyes on Sonic not letting him to be save by anyone and it looked like you are here just to save Sonic so you will have to get pass me first Shadow. Take this hedgehog!" Shadow Android shouted chaos control and disappeared. Shadow was shocked.

"What!? He can cause chaos control but how did he do it without a chaos emerald." Shadow thought to himself in fear as he was afraid that Shadow Android came out of nowhere and hit him. Just after that, Shadow Android suddenly attack Shadow from behind and he fall to the ground with bruise all over him.

"Well, look like a hedgehog who always said that he is the Ultimate Lifeform can't even beat a robot like me. You loser!" Shadow started to get very mad at what Shadow Android had called him and do a sudden attack on him. Shadow hit him until he was knock out.

"This is impossible! Why can't I destory him? Could he be... Why am I still keep thinking about Shadow Android? I don't have much time to save Sonic so I guess I better save him first." Shadow run towards Sonic and untire him. He then carried Sonic and caused chaos control to get out.

**_Tails's and the others side..._**

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge take care of Eggman's robots trying to distract Eggman attention and let Shadow in to save Sonic sucessfully. Just as they were heading to where Eggman is, a door suddenly come down and trap them.

"What the...?" Knuckles said.

"What is this?" Tails asked and suddenly a voice came from behind them.

A shadow was formed slowly and they realised who he was when they see him.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"Hehehehe! Well, it looked like you all went up straight into my trap. Now to locked you all up and let Sonic killed all of us." Eggman said follow by a evil laugh.

"Sonic is not going to killed us!" Amy said.

"He would. Because he is fully control by me and will follow my order." Eggman answered.

"It not going to happened Eggman!" Tails tried to hide the secret of the plan as long as he can.

"It is. Come on my robots, bring them all to the jail and locked them up!" Eggman ordered.

"You going to paid Eggman!" Amy shouted.

**_End of Chapter 10._**

* * *

Will Tails and the others get out of Eggman's base? If they get out, what will happened to Sonic again if Shadow go rescue them? Well, actually, will SShadow know that they are in danger? Read on and find out! Please Reviews!


End file.
